A pesar de todo
by Mai Moon
Summary: Katara esta decepcionada de Aang, una noche eso cambia, son las personas más felices del mundo; pero que pasaría si tiempo después se enteraran de una noticia que podría cambiar sus vidas por completo, Aang debe tomar una decisión; guiarse por su corazón y luchar o arriesgarlo todo y escuchar a los demás.
1. Propuesta

_**Avatar no me pertenece solo juego con mi imaginación para crear historias.**_

**Capítulo 1 "La Propuesta"**

Sola, así se encontraba Katara en una pequeña plaza de la Isla Ember, toda la tarde había estado ahí esperando a alguien en secreto que ahora pensaba no llegaría; pasaban ya de las 9 de la noche y su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún lugar del cielo sabía que tal vez la persona deseada no se presentara con ella ya que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba pero dentro de su corazón existía una pequeña esperanza de que así fuera, las personas poco a poco comenzaban a irse pero ella sólo se limitaba a mirarlas de vez en cuando y sonreír a los conocidos.

Para muchas personas ese día era normal pero para ella no, ese día era el aniversario número 5 del fin de la guerra y con él su aniversario con Aang, se habían mantenido juntos desde entonces y eran muy felices pero algo en particular molestaba a la maestra agua. No había visto a Aang en todo el día, sabía que como Avatar su deber es asistir a cada junta que se presentara pero nunca había desaparecido de esa forma siempre avisaba o al menos lograban verse un poco para hablar.

Sus pensamientos eran demasiados que hasta la cabeza le dolía pero en general había uno que todo el tiempo estaba dándole vueltas dentro de su cabeza: el matrimonio. Su relación con Aang iba de maravilla, eso decían todos y eso creía hasta que llegaron a un punto donde ya no sabía que pensar exactamente.

Cinco años como novios era un largo tiempo, que había disfrutado al máximo a cada momento y esperaba que fuera así toda su vida, ella lo amaba y eso era suficiente para que fuera feliz; era tradición de las culturas que una pareja al estar en una relación durante cuatro años se casaran al quinto y se preguntaba una y otra vez porque Aang no le había propuesto matrimonio aun, eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, quería ser su esposa, estar todo el tiempo a su lado, cuidarlo, apoyarlo, ser la madre de sus hijos y amarlo toda la vida; acaso era que Aang no la quería, no la amaba como decía hacerlo casi a diario, el pensar así la destrozaba, él era todo para ella y no lograba imaginarse una vida sin Aang, sin su Avatar.

Hubo momentos en los que quiso llorar pero había demasiadas personas a su alrededor y lo que menos quería era que comenzaran a preguntarle que le pasaba, cuando el reloj marco las 9 en punto miro a su alrededor y vio que casi estaba ella sola, suspiro y pensó en que ya era hora de irse, el nunca llegaría. Se levantó de la silla, recogió sus cosas y para su mala suerte como ella lo veía antes de comenzar a caminar Suki llego.

-Katara, ¿dónde has estado? No te había visto en toda la tarde- dijo su amiga.

-Quería estar un momento a solas, necesitaba pensar- contesto la morena.

-Me dirijo a la casa, podernos irnos juntas- comento Suki.

-Está bien, vámonos- respondió.

Justo cuando termino de hablar y estaban a punto de marcharse, una voz muy familiar llamo a Katara sorprendiéndola por completo.

-Una vez me preguntaron, para ti ¿Que es el amor? En ese momento no supe que responder pero ahora lo tengo más claro que nunca. Tuvieron que pasar 100 años para que pudiera responder a esa pregunta, tuve que terminar una guerra para poder hacerlo y no me arrepiento de todo lo que pase pero hay una cosa que siempre le agradeceré a quien la comenzó, pude conocerla. Ella para mi es el amor, todo lo que es y me hace sentir, es una persona tan especial que nunca alejarías de ti, es quien está en tus pensamientos a cada momento y en todas partes, quien siempre te apoyara pase lo que pase y hace tu corazón latir, ella que con cada mirada te entregue el corazón y creas no merecerla. Es ella, una chica morena pero hermosa, con cabello largo ondulado, de ojos azules como el mar, de un corazón tan grande al que nunca lastimaras y de quien siempre estaré enamorado. Desperté en sus brazos y al verla por primera vez a los ojos supe que el destino nos iba a unir, pasamos muchas cosas juntos y en cada instante yo la ame, con ella compartí mi primer beso, mis emociones, mis sentimientos y en sus brazos quiero morir. No hay palabras suficientes para describirla, nunca terminaría pero hay algo de lo que toda mi vida estaré seguro, para mi ella es el amor.- Aang término de hablar e hizo una pequeña pausa para ver la reacción de su novia.

Katara al principio no se giró para mirarlo pero conforme fue escuchando esta hermosa declaración lo hizo y lo vio, estaba parado firmemente frente a ella, esperando una reacción de su parte pero para ese punto lo único que había logrado hacer era comenzar a llorar.

-Me permitiría hacerle una pregunta, ¿Katara, te casarías conmigo?- dijo mientras esperaba una respuesta y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

En sus manos había un pequeño cofre que al terminar de hablar comenzó a abrir; el contenía un hermoso collar de compromiso tallado a mano, era de un color perla pero que resaltaba de maravilla y en su centro se encontraban los símbolos de ambas culturas combinados a la perfección; había estado tres meses trabajando en él, a veces hasta había dejado de dormir, debía ser perfecto en todos sus detalles hasta el más mínimo que fuera, eso era lo que quería.

Había tardado mucho tiempo en declararse a Katara y lo sabía pero se sentía presionado por los concejales además de la frustración que le provocaban sus largas y tediosas juntas, siempre discutiendo por horas los mismos temas de los cuales pocas veces llegaban a acuerdos. Muy en el fondo aunque nadie lo creyera Aang tenía miedo del matrimonio, el gran Avatar quien había vencido al Señor del Fuego siendo solo un niño tenía miedo de casarse y no porque quisiera tener una relación abierta, la verdadera razón era que no quería fallarle a la única persona que en realidad le importaba, no soportaría que no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para Katara, la amaba y pasara lo que pasara así seria siempre.

-Si Aang, si quiero casarme contigo- contesto Katara emocionada y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-Te Amo- dijo Aang y después la beso.

No podía haber momento más feliz que ese para ellos, era lo que siempre habían soñado y al fin se cumpliría. Por momentos Katara había dudado de Aang y ahora se regañaba por ello, estaba decepcionada pero al escuchar las hermosas palabras de su novio volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había pensado solo eran tonterías, el siempre estaría ahí para ella y estaba segura de que lo amaría con toda su alma.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- pregunto Katara cuando se separaron pero aun abrazada a él.

-Digamos que alguien me ayudo- contesto mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Suki.

Esa noche simplemente era perfecta a pesar de las inseguridades de ambos que poco a poco se iban olvidando, esa noche era un momento que siempre recordarían y no terminaba ahí; Aang era un hombre tan especial que en ocasiones como esa hacía de cada momento perfecto, aún tenía otra sorpresa preparada que a Katara le iba a encantar.


	2. Oma-Shu

**Capítulo 2 "Oma-Shu"**

-Si no se van ahora, no creo poder mantener a Sokka alejado de aquí por más tiempo- dijo Suki a los recién comprometidos.

-¿Ir a dónde?- pregunto Katara notablemente confundida.

-Es una sorpresa, ya lo veras...- respondió Aang con un mínimo toque seductor pero que Katara identifico de inmediato.

-Diviértanse- dijo por ultimo Suki antes de irse y dejarlos solos.

¿Así que planeaste todo?- pregunto Katara con curiosidad.

-Tal vez y aún hay muchas sorpresas más, así que ponte esto- respondió Aang dándole un pañuelo que cubriría sus ojos.

Katara obedeció al instante y acto seguido Aang la condujo a través de la plaza casi vacía hasta llegar a donde usualmente vivía Appa al visitar la isla Ember.

-¿Me haría el honor de dar un paseo conmigo futura esposa del Avatar Aang?- pregunto el con una voz divertida pero tan suave que era imposible negarle algo.

-Tal vez mi prometido se moleste pero contigo voy a donde sea- contesto y subió al bisonte.

Katara permaneció todo el camino con los ojos tapados, mientras ambos volaban sobre Appa para dirigirse a Oma-Shu, ahí Aang tenía preparada una cena especial para Katara, tenía que ser magnifico en todos los sentidos, él la amaba por sobre todas las cosas y para ella era lo único que importaba, amarlo y sentirse amada, no podría pedir algo más, su vida era perfecta.

En ocasiones Aang iba a su lado para hacerle compañía y algunas veces besarla para impedir que se quitara el pañuelo, él estaba tan nervioso por lo que tenía preparado que de pronto le temblaban y sudaban las manos, aunque fuera el Avatar y la persona más poderosa del mundo en momentos como este, el estar con Katara lo hacía tan vulnerable que ni el mismo se reconocía, pero al igual que ella, al verla sonreír todas sus preocupaciones desaparecían y solo se dedicaba como estaba planeado, a disfrutar el momento.

Luego de un largo viaje que para ambos había sido misterioso y lleno de nerviosismo, los dos estaban listos para disfrutar la noche y sobre todo de la compañía que podían ofrecerse mutuamente.

-Ya llegamos- afirmo Aang al bajar de Appa con Katara.

-Eso significa que ya puedo ver- dijo Katara mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Claro que sí, mi maestra agua- comento provocando un sonrojo por parte de ambos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto de inmediato al liberar su vista pero instantáneamente quedo sin aliento al reconocer frente a ella "La cueva de los dos enamorados"; donde todo comenzó.

-¿Ya no lo recuerdas?- pregunto juguetonamente.

-Por supuesto que sí pero ¿qué hacemos aquí?- cuestiono de nuevo.

-Aquí festejaremos nuestro compromiso con una cena, quise recordar el lugar donde te bese por primera vez- explico con ternura.

-Te Amo Aang- dijo Katara tomándolo del brazo y entrando a la cueva.

En la Isla Ember...

Suki se había quedado un pequeño momento en el lugar donde había estado con Aang y Katara anteriormente, sabía que antes de regresar a la casa debía inventar una muy buena excusa para Sokka de porque Katara no estaba con ella y sobre todo porque tal vez no llegara a dormir. Luego de un rato intentando encontrar una explicación lógica comenzó a perder la paciencia y regreso con la esperanza de que tal vez Sokka no lo notara.

-Suki, ¿dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando desde hace rato- dijo Sokka en cuanto la guerrera entro en la casa.

-Em... yo... solo salí a comprar algo- contesto con nerviosismo.

-¿Y dónde está lo que compraste?- pregunto de nuevo.

-No había...- volvió a responder -Creo que ya es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir-

-No lo creo... no he visto a Katara desde la tarde en la plaza y ya debería estar en casa- su voz demostraba un tono preocupado pero a la vez molesto.

-Tal vez...- debía inventar algo rápido o sospecharía que estaba con Aang - ella... fue...- los nervios la consumían y antes de que terminara de hablar Sokka la interrumpió.

-Ella está con Aang, ¿verdad?- dijo un poco enojado.

-No lo sé- respondió rápidamente.

-Suki no me mientas- afirmo fuertemente.

-Si... pero no intentes ir a buscarla, ella y Aang iban rumbo a Oma-Shu- explico dudosa.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto con la furia subiendo a sus mejillas -Por los espíritus! Ese Avatar me las va a pagar! Cree que por ser el "puente entre este mundo y el espiritual" puede hacer lo que le dé la gana, ya vera, me las va a pagar, voy a darle una lección... Además, como se atreve a llevarse a Katara a otra nación y sin de irme nada antes-

-Hoy es su aniversario y Aang planeo llevar a Katara de paseo para festejar- explico Suki, quería tranquilizarlo.

-Y solo para dar un estúpido paseo- dijo cada vez más furioso -matare a esos dos cuando regresen o algo peor!-

-Sokka! Sokka!- grito Suki pero su esposo solo seguía gritando a la nada enojado -No se te ocurra hacer algo así, ¿qué te pasa? Es solo un "paseo"- dijo enfatizando la palabra -no va a pasar nada malo-

-No me interesa lo que sea, esos dos se las van a ver conmigo en cuanto vuelvan y espero que sea pronto…- Sokka en serio que estaba furioso.

-¿Sabes qué? No me voy a quedar aquí a escucharte quejarte de una exageración, si quieres duerme solo!- diciendo eso Suki salió ahora enojada con Sokka y azotando la puerta.

-Suki!- grito pero ella ya no regreso.

* * *

-¿Recuerdas ese momento?- pregunto Aang un poco nervioso.

-Cómo olvidarlo- contesto Katara sonrojándose mientras llevaba un pequeño trozo de comida a su boca.

Ambos estaban cenando en una mesa al centro de un túnel a la entrada de la cueva, Aang había pedido al rey Bumi que le ayudara a preparar todo y este había enviado a sirvientes para prepararlo todo, con suerte ninguno de ellos se había perdido en la oscuridad de la cueva y curiosamente mientras los dos cenaban, los cristales de la cueva estaban más iluminados que en el momento en que compitieron su primer beso.

Luego de cenar se sentaron en unas pequeñas rocas que había a un costado de la mesa y comenzaron a hablar de sus viejas aventuras.

-Katara… Gracias!- dijo Aang tomando su mano.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto un tanto confundida.

-Aceptar casarte conmigo, es lo que había soñado desde la primera vez que estuvimos aquí- explico sonrojándose.

-Aang, Te Amo y casarme contigo no es un favor, es lo que más quiero en el mundo…-

Ella lo tomo del cuello y acerco sus labios a los de él, quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía y lo mucho que lo amaba, Aang rápidamente respondió al beso y sus manos lentamente viajaron a su cintura atraiéndola más hacia él; el beso era lento y dulce pero luego de unos minutos comenzó a tornarse más apasionado provocando que les faltara respirar.

Se separaron un momento para tomar aire, se miraron a los ojos y sus labios se volvieron a encontrar.

**Hola! Aquí esta un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y comenten sus reviews... **

**Quise**** ver a Sokka aventando chispas de celos, me parece gracioso y... ¿Qué pasará en la Cueva de los dos enamorados?**

**Descubranlo en el próximo capítulo!**

**Nos vemos:)**


End file.
